


The Next Step

by Hazbin_JellicleQueen33



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Fluff, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Serious fluff, a tiny glimmer of angst, alastor is a huge softie, mentions of dog attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:01:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29609808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazbin_JellicleQueen33/pseuds/Hazbin_JellicleQueen33
Summary: It was a question they got all the time, even more so since getting married, and while the answer was always the same Alastor began to wonder how truthful Angel’s answer was anymore.
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 57





	The Next Step

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: hello darling demons! I have no idea what this is but here it is, I had to get it out of my head while doing some idea spring cleaning sooo I hope you enjoy! *hat tip*

It was a question they always got, a scarly increased amount since being married barely a year ago, and Alastor was starting to grow tired of hearing it.

_”You two are such a darling couple! When are you going to have little ones?”_

_”Oh when you two have children they’ll be the most darling little things! Is there a date yet?”_

And many many more of similar fashion were grating on Alastor’s self control. When the questions came up the answer from himself and Angel was always the same.

“We aren’t ready for that step just yet.”

Or

“We don’t know, if it happens then it happens.”

Were always common responses but Alastor had noticed as of late that his angel’s reciting of the answers seemed a little less true. Maybe it was the way his blue eyes held a bit of pain or how his smile seemed more forced but it was clear to Alastor that his husband’s words were becoming less and less of a truth. If things were different or if they were a normal couple, not that Alastor truly wished for either, having children would have been a natural next step but being a gay couple took the natural out of the equation.

It was a warm spring afternoon, Alastor had the day off from the station so he and Angel were cuddled together on the living room couch, the radio on the stand across the room softly playing music, the open windows letting in the sweet smelling breeze, it was a perfectly peaceful afternoon. Angel let out a small sigh as he relaxed further against his husband’s chest, perfectly content listening to him read from the book backed by the quiet radio and almost lulled to sleep by the sounds when Alastor paused and carefully brushed his bangs from his face.

“Darling.”

Angel gave a small hum in response keeping his eyes closed. Alastor hesitated for a moment and the blonde could tell he was thinking over his words carefully so he gave him as much time as he needed.

“Have you ever considered the idea of children?”

If Angel’s eyes had flown open any faster he was sure his eyelids would have combusted, his breath caught in his chest as it squeezed like a vise. Sensing the reaction Alastor quickly sat up and maneuvered his husband into his lap, rubbing his back soothingly until slowly his body began to relax again.

“Jeez Al, ya can’t just spring a question like that on a guy.”

The brunet placed a lingering kiss to his temple holding him close.

“I’m sorry darling, I’m sure it was sudden and I should have been a little more subtle.”

Angel gave a slight chuckle before they fell back into silence, the only sound the faint crackling of the radio as the music gave way to the host. After a moment Angel nuzzled his face against his husband’s neck, his voice so small when he spoke Alastor almost missed it.

“I’ve thought of it now an’ again.”

The brunet ran a gentle hand through blonde locks as his eyes focused on the old swing hanging from a branch of the magnolia tree outside. It had been there when they’d moved in, left behind by the previous owners who had three children, Angel often spent hours perched on it during summer as he read whatever book he’d found or while writing to his brother and sister, or occasionally sketching the scenery until his hands were smeared grey.

“What ‘bout you? Do...do you want kids?”

Angel’s soft voice drew Alastor from his thoughts and he leaned back against the arm of the sofa, holding his love close.

“It’s a subject I can’t say I ever entertained….before I met you _mon ange_ , but even now it’s truly a step I’m not sure I can take just yet.”

He felt the other’s shoulders slump and the slight hitch of breath against his neck. Before he could comment on it however Angel gave a slight chuckle nuzzling closer.

“That’s probably fer the best, I can’t get pregnant an’ adoptin’ would be like pullin’ teeth fer us.”

Alastor felt his heart crack at the sad tone in his husband’s voice but before he could try and say more Angel removed himself from the hold and stood, placing a kiss to his cheek through a wobbling smile.

“I’m gonna go start dinner.”

Unable to pick a thought from the dozens racing through his head Alastor just nodded watching his husband walk to the kitchen, pausing in the doorway to take a deep breath before disappearing. The brunet sat properly on the couch, tenting his fingers in front of himself as he stared at the coffee table in thought. Of course Angel had good points, with them both being male pregnancy was out of the question. Adoption was more logical but his love also had a valid point, even though on paper to the whole city of New Orleans, possibly even the whole state of Louisiana, Angel was a woman adoption without proof of issues conceiving would be a long and painful process. Even if it weren’t the case there was Alastor’s own mental hurdle.

He didn’t have a shining example of a father figure, then again neither did Angel, but the man Alastor remembered his father being was cruel and vindictive, he’d often go out of his way to make sure Alastor knew he wasn’t wanted and that he’d never fit in. Alastor was afraid that deep down those traits resided inside him and that if he and Angel brought a child into the equation they would surface. Alastor sighed heavily running a hand through his hair. There wasn’t a doubt in his mind that Angel would make an amazing parent, so caring and kind hearted but with a clear sense of when to put his foot down in any given situation, it didn’t hurt Alastor had witnessed first hand the blonde approach a sobbing child in town and console the little girl until they found her mother. Angel would be an ideal parent.

The conversation didn’t come up for the rest of the night or the next day or even for the next two weeks. Alastor was grabbing his script papers from the recording booth when he caught snippets of a conversation between Max and John as the two made their way into the booth.

“Sounds like a good idea Max, get some Kinda practice before the kid gets here.”

Alastor raised a brow as the two took their places for the night show. Of course he know Max’s wife Millie was pregnant, the whole radio studio did from the moment the couple found out, but how exactly could one practice before the baby was born he wondered? Max nodded as he flipped through his script.

“My thoughts exactly, of course a puppy is completely different than a human baby but it’s the same loose idea, love it, feed it, keep it alive, make sure it doesn’t turn into an asshole.”

John chuckled at that.

“I suppose that’s one way to look at it but ya can’t practice putting diapers on a puppy.”

Max bounced his head in a ‘you have a point’ way before crossing his arms.

“That’s fair but it’s still practice in keeping something besides plants alive.”

John nodded once again before looking at Alastor with a raised brow.

“Something wrong Al? You look a little lost.”

The brunet shook himself putting on a smile as he finally gathered his things.

“Oh nothing my good fellow! Just thinking is all! Have a good broadcast, good luck tonight.”

John and Max shared a look but said nothing as Alastor hurried from the booth an idea forming in his mind.

Rather than going straight home Alastor made a detour to one of the other homes outside of the city. As he walked up the gravel path the sound of barking caught his ear and made him jump, his steps halting as he took note of the large black dog on the other side of the fence that was his destination.

“Onyx heal! Jesus you still scared of fuckin’ dogs?”

Alastor cleared his throat and straightened himself as he continued walking, pausing at the gate watching as the hound walked up the porch steps and sat itself down at the feet of the man standing in front of the door. He was a little taller than Alastor, with lightly tanned skin, jet black hair with a few streaks of grey peaking through, a scar over his right eyebrow, and a bored expression despite the gleam of curiosity in his green eyes.

“It is a perfectly logical fear Curtis, they can be dangerous creatures.”

The older man grunted in response before looking the brunet over.

“If that’s the case why are ya here? Ya know I got five of ‘em.”

Alastor glanced at the black dog beside the other man before gathering as much courage as he could scrape together.

“I heard through the grapevine at the studio one of your dogs had puppies.”

Curtis raised his scared brow and his curiosity quipped.

“Yeah an’ what of it?”

Alastor glanced at the dog again, if he went through with this he’d have to learn to live with a creature like the one at his acquaintance’s side. He mentally shook himself and reminded himself it was to help Angel.

“I-“

Before he could even speak Curtis left the porch and walked to the gate of the fence, their eyes met for a moment before the older man shook his head.

“Don’t even say ya want one of ‘em crazy bastard.”

Alastor blinked surprised but quickly recovered raising a brow.

“And if I do?”

Curtis reached into his pocket and took out a flask, unscrewed the cap and took a heavy swig before tucking it away again.

“Yer scared of dogs, have been long as I’ve known ya since yer old man’s dog ripped into ya, why change that now?”

Alastor shuddered at the memory, the long healed scars on his arms, chest and side burning, before determination crossed his face.

“I have my reasons.”

Curtis watched him for a moment before shaking his head.

“Well even if I did agree ta let ya go through with whatever batshit plan ya got I can’t, they’re all sold.”

Alastor felt a flash of relief and disappointment run through him before he stepped back letting Curtis step through the gate then watching as the older man began walking to one of the small barns behind the house, only following when he was given the command to. As they passed the first small shed like building Alastor had to resist the urge to walk as far away from it as possible hearing loud barks, Curtis just rolled his eyes and kept walking. Finally the reached the building at the back most part of the property and the dark haired man pushed open the door leading Alastor inside.

The building was oddly silent compared to the others, hay covered the floor dampening their footsteps as they walked deeper in until they reached a pen.

“All the pups sold quick but I still got this little thing, was payment from one of the farmers fer gettin’ coons off his property. I ain’t got no use for it.”

Alastor had to blink a few times before his brain registered what he was seeing. Sitting in the middle of the hay covered floor looking up at him with surprisingly charming brown eyes sat one of the smallest piglets he had ever seen.

“A piglet?”

Curtis nodded, stepping into the pen and grabbing the pink creature making it snort but not struggle as he forced it into Alastor’s arms, making the brunet scramble to not drop it.

“Guy said it was the runt but it’s been doin’ fine, one of my dogs lost a pup an’ she took it in till the others were old enough ta be whined and’ sold leavin’ me stuck with it.”

Alastor looked from Curtis to the piglet in his arms as it snorted at him, surprisingly calm.

“A pig isn’t a pet Curtis.”

The older man leaned on the rail of the pen rolling his eyes.

“Normal pigs ain’t, it’s one of them mini breeds or some shit, it ain’t gonna get much bigger than a house cat.”

Alastor took in the information, his fingers unconsciously scratching the piglet behind the ear earning a happy snort. He wasn’t even sure how this hair brained idea would go over with Angel with a dog but now he had no clue how it would go with a pig. Curtis shook his head.

“Yer doin’ this for yer boyfriend right?”

Alastor snapped from his thoughts.

“Husband actually and yes.”

Curtis ignored the correction and stood tall once more crossing his arms.

“I’ve met the kid enough ta know he ain’t exactly normal, just like you, so I think this pig would be better than a dog.”

Alastor looked back down at the piglet, unable to help the slight smile as it oinked at him.

“Do you really believe that it are you just trying to get rid of it?”

Curtis rolled his eyes.

“Does it fuckin’ matter? Do ya want it or not?”

As the piglet oinked again Alastor sighed, maybe Curtis had a point the piglet was cute and Angel had a soft spot for cute things, even if his plan didn’t work out completely at least he didn’t have to worry about Angel not wanting to keep it simply since it was cute.

“Fine, how much?”

Curtis gave a slight smile of his own as he stepped out of the pen before crossing his arms.

“Just take it, told ya I ain’t got no use for it, I raise huntin’ dogs not pigs.”

Alastor opened his mouth to argue but before he could Curtis gave him a challenging look with a devilish smirk.

“Don’t make me call the dogs.”

Rolling his eyes with a huff the brunette held the piglet more securely before turning on his heel and taking his leave. The walk home seemed to end too fast as he struggled to think of what to say or how to present the currently sleeping piglet to his husband. He stood on the porch watching the pig’s slow breathing for a long few moments before shaking his head and opening the door just enough to peek inside. His Angel wasn’t in the living room but he could hear the radio in the kitchen and smell the tell tale scent of rich Italian sauce on the stove.

“ _Mon ange_?”

He quietly stepped into the living room and closed the door behind him flinching as the piglet woke up and gave a quiet snort taking in its new surroundings. There was a chuckle from the kitchen as the radio was turned down.

“In the kitchen babe. Ya know I listened ta the show hoping’ ya got tied up but all I hear is John an’ Max bickerin’ ‘bout this an’ that between songs. Supper’ll be done in a bit just waitin’ on the pasta.”

Alastor felt his heart melt and race at his husband’s ramble before he registered bare footsteps nearing.

“Wait!”

The footsteps paused, he could see his husband’s shadow wrap its arms around itself and flinch making regret flood him.

“I’m sorry for shouting darling but I have a surprise for you and I don’t wish for you to spoil it.”

It took a moment before his angel spoke again, thankfully the excited tone was back.

“A surprise?! That’s why ya were late?”

Alastor chuckled and nodded despite knowing his love couldn’t see.

“Yes darling it is, now I need you to close your eyes and take five steps forward.”

A giggle filled the air and after a moment Angel entered the living room with closed eyes and a bright excited smile. Alastor couldn’t help his own smile as he walked over to his husband and kissed his cheek earning another giggle.

“Perfect, now I need you to hold up your arms, I’m going to place something in them.”

The blonde’s smile faltered for a moment and his eyelids fluttered with the temptation to open but he resisted slowly moving his arms so they would cradle whatever his husband had for him.

“Al what did you do?”

Alastor chuckled a little carefully placing the piglet into his love’s arms, keeping a hand close as the blonde jumped at the sudden feeling of something warm and solid in his arms.

“Open your eyes and see.”

Slowly Angel opened his mismatched eyes and after a second looked down at his arms. Alastor chewed the inside of his cheek as he watched the other’s eyes widen as the piglet oinked and sniffed at his husband. Finally a huge smile broke over Angel’s face as he began to cuddle the pig close earning happy squeals and snorts.

“Oh Al it’s adorable! But why a pig?”

The brunette scratched the back of his neck looking at the floor.

“As you know I don’t like dogs-“

“Yer scared of ‘em babe, I know.”

Alastor shot him a playfully stern look earning a giggle as the blonde lightly scratched under the pig’s chin.

“As I said, I don’t like dogs and while I am not ready to begin discussing the idea of children, however we would procure them, a pet seems like a middle ground I can handle for now.”

Angle was quiet for a long moment before he carefully set the piglet down and moved to stand in front of his husband, laying his palms on his chest and giving him one of the softest smiles the radio host had ever seen.

“A perfect middle ground. I want kids but I don’t think I’m ready for ‘em yet either an’ I’m sorry if I made ya feel like I was upset you weren’t ready either.”

Alastor wrapped his arms around the blonde’s waist holding him close and kissing his forehead.

“It’s alright darling. I couldn’t be upset with you about it if I tried, I love you far too much.”

Angel gave a small content hum against his shoulder before an insistent pink made them both look down to see the piglet sitting at their feet looking up at them longingly. Alastor chuckled watching his love giggle before bending down and scooping the creature up holding it close.

“What are we gonna call him?”

Alastor observed the pig for a moment before meeting Angel’s eyes.

“I’m content with Pig but what did you have in mind darling?”

Angel laughed a bit before lifting the piglet so they were face to face and his smile softened.

“Nuggets.”

His love’s tone was decisive earning a chuckle from Alastor as he kissed a freckled cheek.

“A fitting name since he won’t be getting much bigger. Good choice _mon ange_.”

The blonde beamed happily before raising a brow as Alastor moved to the kitchen.

“What are ya up to now?”

Alastor tucked his hands into his pockets sending a playful smirk to his husband.

“Oh nothing of concern my love, you merely left the sauce unattended and I know your tendency of not adding enough of a kick.”

Angel’s eyes widened as he carefully set the pig down.

“Your daddy is pushing his luck now. Don’t you dare touch that sauce Alastor Laveau or I’ll make ya eat plain pasta!”

Alastor just laughed pulling the blonde into his arms when Angel entered the kitchen earning a brief half hearted struggle before the blonde fell into giggles and cuddled close to his husband.

“I love you asshole.”

Alastor chuckled before kissing the crown of blonde hair holding his love that much closer.

“I love you too my angel.”

**Author's Note:**

> A/N2: Hello again my darling demons! I just wanted to clear a couple things up! Let’s start off with Curtis! If you didn’t figure it out already Curtis Brandon is my version of Human Husk! He’s still a war vet but he is only a few years older than Al (so about 35 in this Au since Al is 32 in this story) he was sent home with a Purple Heart after being shot and now he lives in Louisiana alone (for now) breeding and raising hunting dogs. He’s still fairly grouchy but he’s got a heart that he knows how to listen to now and again.  
> Next let’s talk a bit more about the idea that spawned this short. I’ll be 100% honest here it was literally just me watching Charolette’s Web and imagining Angel pushing Fat Nuggets around in a baby buggie like a baby confusing most of the town and making Charlie squeak at how cute it was while Al just smiled and went along with it because his Angel was happy. Beyond that I had nothing lol and this was the result! I hope you all enjoyed and I look forward to seeing you back for my special 100th story! Bye-bye!


End file.
